


Second Chances

by SavannahWest



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is Hot at whatever age, M/M, Second Chances, Smut, Time Travel Sort Of?, Young!Harry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahWest/pseuds/SavannahWest
Summary: Harry loves everything about being with Eggsy, apart from their age gap. Eggsy loves everything about being with Harry full stop.What would happen if a mad scientist could even things up a bit?Aka the one where Harry is suddenly 25 again
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Second Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709533
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter One

It all went to hell on the morning of Harry’s 55th birthday. He should have expected it really, this dreamlike state of blissful cohabitation he’d established with Eggsy over the last 4 years could only last so long, at some point the pure hubris of embarking on a love affair with a man half his age was going to catch up with him. Show him up for the old fool he is.

“Mornin’ babe, happy birthday” Harry hears Eggsy’s voice in his ear, low and rough with sleep. It’s followed by a huff of warm moist breath against his neck as Eggsy unfolds himself, stretches and lets out a low groan before cuddling back up to his boyfriend.

Their bed is a warm nest of twisted sheets, their cosy 15 tog duvet half hanging off the edge and on to the floor, invariably kicked off by Eggsy in the early hours of each morning as he burns up like a hot oven. Harry suspects the young man’s infuriatingly fast metabolism is the culprit, feeling only a hint of bitterness and jealousy. Harry has to run 5 miles every morning and train in the Kingsman gym at least 4 times a week just so he can look at a slice of chocolate cake, and even then there’s a slight softness to his middle that he can’t seem to out run these days.

_*Flashback*_

_“I’m getting fat” Harry says, the sudden sound of his voice in the quiet bedroom making Eggsy jump slightly and look up from the book he was engrossed in; one of Harry’s old Spy novels he’d found collecting dust in the library._

_Harry is stood in front of him, gloriously naked having just exited the en-suite where he’d taken his customary nightly shower._

_“The fuck you are” Eggsy says disagreeing firmly giving Harry’s long lean torso a thorough once over and finding his own cock rising up to take a good look too_.

_“I am, look, see how flabby my stomach is now” Harry says, distressed at the barely inch of flesh he’s able to pinch between his thumb and forefinger._

_Eggsy rolls his eyes. He’s used to Harry’s occasional bouts of low self esteem, almost always precipitated by an incident where he’d been mistaken for Eggsy’s father while they were out on a date or a young intern who didn’t know his arse from his elbow had done something gravely offensive like offer Harry his seat in the conference room so he would be closer to the screen._

_The truth was that Harry was still in incredible shape, better than most men his age, hell even most men Eggsy’s age, but as time passed his unease with himself compared to Eggsy increased. A slow sense of self-doubt and paranoia weaved its way in to Harry’s thoughts and sometimes he let it get the better of him._

_“Babe, if you’re fat then my arse is as big as Mount Everest. Now get over here and help me out with this not so little problem yeah?” Eggsy says glancing down at the now considerable bulge in his pyjama bottoms; his book long forgotten._

_Harry took a brief few seconds to look offended at Eggsy description of what Harry regarded as the most fantastic arse to ever grace British soil before slowly conceding Eggsy’s point._

_Suddenly less concerned with his softening mid-section, Harry jumped on the bed._

_*End Flashback*_

Eggsy’s strong chest, bare and warm, slid smoothly against Harry’s equally naked back, tickling him with the golden thatch of hair that span the width of his chest, getting slightly denser with every passing year. Settling flush against his lover, Eggsy curled his arm over Harry’s narrow hips, hand settling high on his thigh, tracing lazy circles.

Fighting the urge to purr like a kitten at the sensation Harry finds himself gently grinding back against Eggsy’s solid frame, still sleep addled and dozy himself he can feel Eggsy’s cock thickening along the curve of his backside.

It’s only at that point when Harry senses something isn’t quite right, isn’t quite as it usually is. This feeling is realised as Eggsy brings his hand up to cover Harry’s crotch only to find it decidedly lacking. For the first time that Harry can remember, he’d woken up soft.

“How about a nice birthday blow…Oh” Eggsy says with surprise, before catching himself and persevering, starting to rub long and languid strokes over his lovers cock, trying to elicit a response. “Don’t worry babe, we had a late night that’s all” Eggsy says, an attempt at reassurance as Harry freezes in his arms, trapped inside his own brain in confusion.

Not once, not once in the last 40 odd years, since he was a teenager if he remembers correctly, has Harry ever not woken up hard. It was as normal a part of his morning routine as taking a piss and brushing his teeth. Every day no matter where in the world he went to sleep the night before, he woke up with his standard morning wood. Depending on his location at the time it either served as a minor inconvenience (e.g. waking up to the sound of gunfire in a safe house in Budapest and having to take out multiple mercenaries in just his boxer shorts sporting a semi), or a tremendous benefit (waking up in his own comfortable bed at The Mews with his cock half way down Eggsy’s’ eager wet throat).

Stunned and appalled at this new development, Harry was unable to register what Eggsy was saying to him, no doubt it was a litany of heartfelt but no less condescending words about being tired or over worked or stressed. Unable to form any response other than a deep and telling blush that radiated from his crown to his chest Harry simply disentangled himself from Eggsy’s grasp, got out of bed, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table as he rose and stalked directly to the en-suite. The door shut firmly and resolutely behind him with a swift click of the lock.

Breathing deeply, Harry leant over the sink, giving himself a thorough once over in the vanity mirror. The grey streaks in his hair stood out somehow more starkly today than just the day before, the lines around his eyes and his mouth appeared deeper. The softness to what was once a sharp jaw-line mocking him in the glaring fluorescent light of the bathroom.

“Fifty fucking five years old and impotent”, Harry whispered to his aging reflection “Fuck.”.

Resolute to what was sure to be a day of misery and humiliation masked in false cheer and bravado Harry quickly undertook his morning ablutions and returned to studying his aging face once more, this time with a tooth brush poking out of his mouth. At least I still have all my own teeth, he mused silently.

A gentle knock on the door brought Harry out of his internal despair.

“Babe? Listen just come back to bed yeah? I’ve planned out the whole day for us, I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed and then later we was gonna go for a picnic in the park, please babes don’t let this ruin everythin’” Eggsy pleads though the hard wooden door, his voice gentle but desperate.

Harry’s demeanour softens immediately, after all, this was far from Eggsy’s fault and he shouldn’t be punished because of Harry’s short-comings. Harry had had his own plans for the day, a quiet day with just him and Eggsy, a long morning in bed, perhaps later followed by a shower if they could be bothered, before going straight back to bed….what a fool he’d been, thinking he’d be up for that at his age. This was despite the fact that just the day before he had proven he was in fact ‘up’ for just that, many times over, but Harry was too forlorn to take any comfort right now.

Harry’s glasses beep just as he’s about to open the door, he pauses and grabs them quickly off the sink before putting them on, activating them as he does. A message scrolls across his lens, from Merlin.

_“Sorry old man, situation of global importance brewing in Berlin, need you and the young buck to get to HQ asap. P.S. Happy birthday_ _J_ _”_

Harry felt a wave of guilt at the sense of relief that flooded through him. A mission, a mission was exactly what he needed. Not a day of being stared at with pity by a set of puppy dog eyes, and J.B.

Resolute Harry opens the bathroom door, towel secured tightly around his waist, to be met by a worried looking Eggsy still clad only in his boxer shorts, shivering lightly in the chill of the room. Harry’s eyes soften at the sight and he reaches up to gently stroke the side of Eggsy’s face.

“I’m sorry darling, you know how grumpy I am on birthdays” Harry says as way of apology. “And I’m sorry but we’ll have to put your plans on hold, Merlin needs us at HQ, the fate of the World rests on our shoulders apparently” Harry adds with a wry smile, trying to lift the mood.

Eggsy looks crestfallen at the news but rallies quickly. “Right yeah, no bother, I’ll just” Eggsy’s words trail off and he heads towards the bathroom. “We’ll just postpone ‘til tomorrow yeah?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Of course darling” Harry acquiesces, fashioning a fraudulent smile as Eggsy, looking moderately cheered, closes the bathroom door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar. I’ll never lock you out, the message clear.

Sighing, Harry begins to dress for the day.

*********************************************

“Sorry to interrupt the rampant birthday shagathon fellas but it turns out the fate of the entire world rests on our shoulders” Merlin says as Harry and Eggsy join him in the mission briefing room an hour later. Neither man missed how the other blanched slightly at Merlin’s blunt greeting.

Harry lets out an audible sigh to express his discontent at the gauche words.

“Get on with it Merlin, what can possibly have happened in the 12 hours since I left you that is now threatening life as we know it?” Harry asks sternly, impatience and annoyance coating his words.

Eggsy winces at Harry’s unpleasant tone.

Merlin looks carefully, suspiciously, between the two men who were usually sickeningly in sync but where now stood rigidly no less than 6 feet apart and looking absolutely anywhere but at each other.

Acknowledging the tension and filing it away for later he ploughed on, there really was a pending disaster that needed fixing and whatever lovers’ quarrel Harry and Eggsy were going through would have to wait.

Eggsy and Harry took their seats at opposite sides of the large oak table as Merlin moved towards the front of the room to start his briefing.

“For a number of years now our German office has been keeping an eye on a somewhat unpredictable Physicist working out of an independent and wholly ungoverned lab in Berlin” Merlin says pointing to the large overhead screen in the meeting room. “A Dr Franz Kohl, born in Leipzig in 1948”

A photo of a man who appeared to be in his 60s or 70s, with unkempt white and grey hair and thick slightly crooked glasses, filled the screen. He was sporting the requisite scruffy white lab coat, thick crooked glasses and mildly crazed look in his eyes of all mad scientists.

Eggsy resists the urge to make a comment about the physicist’s resemblance to Doc Brown from Back to the Future, not sure that either Harry or Merlin would understand or appreciate the reference.

“Looks bat-shit” Eggsy offers instead.

“Indeed” Merlin replies. “Dr Kohl started out as a promising theoretical physicist, speeding up the ranks in both academia and private research working with some of the world’s top scientists until…”

“Until?” Eggsy asks interrupting, wondering what had happened to the man to end a promising career and suddenly put him in the crosshairs of the Kingsman agency.

“Until at some point in the late 70’s there was rumour of a falling out between him and one of his fellow Scientists at the lab at the Humboldt University of Berlin, so grievous was their apparent conflict that he quit his job as professor at the University, left his lab and research behind and all but disappeared. He eventually resurfaced a few years later in Costa Rica, before moving on to Argentina, and finally on to a small town in northern Norway where he took a job teaching sciences at a local college” Merlin answers, flicking through a few more images which appeared to depict the sparse sightings of Kohl over the years.

“His colleagues tried for years to bring him back to the inner circle, offering grants and resources for whatever it was he wanted to pursue but all in vain. He remained peacefully under the radar until 2004 when, quite out of the blue, he released a controversial paper on Time Travel on a public internet site and swiftly became the laughing stock of the science world. His writings were condemned by his peers as maniacal nonsense; he was effectively shunned, resulting in him once again going underground”.

“I’m not seeing what a charlatan who thinks he’s the worlds next Marty McFly has to do with us Merlin” Harry says, interrupting Merlin’s monologue.

Eggsy grinned wildly at Harry, momentarily forgetting the morning’s previous discomfort. He knew he shouldn’t have underestimated Harry’s popular culture knowledge! Not after all the work he’s put in over the last 4 years bringing him up to speed.

_*Flashback – 4 years earlier*_

_“You’ve never seen Back to the Future?!” Eggsy asked one night over dinner, shocked at the blank look on Harry’s face. They’d been dating only a couple of months, spending every available moment they weren’t out on a mission, or Eggsy wasn’t with his mum and sister, avidly getting to know each other; both in and out of the bedroom._

_“I spent a good part of the late 80s tracking Narco-terrorists across northern Colombia darling, there wasn’t much time for cinematic pursuits” Harry had replied glibly, before taking a healthy gulp of his wine._

_“If you watch it with me tonight I’ll blow you every morning for the rest of the week” Eggsy offered; a sly smirk on his lips._

_Wide eyed at the offer, Harry leapt up out of his seat, glass of wine all but forgotten “I’ll clear up in here darling, you go and turn on the television”._

_Eggsy laughed._

_*End flashback*_

Merlin glared at Harry un-amused “I’m getting to that Arthur” He says shortly. “Anyway” He continued, “After his professional humiliation Dr Kohl went quiet for several years. That is until about 6 years ago when reports surfaced of him undertaking experimental research out of an independent lab in Berlin alongside a small group of similarly ostracised physicists and engineers. We’ve keeping an eye on the rogue group at the request of the German government who didn’t want to be seen as taking the group seriously in any way”

“Fuckin’ typical, cant sort out their own messes so we ‘ave to” Eggsy piped up earning himself a matching set of stern looks from both Merlin and Harry.

“ANYWAY” Merlin continued, increasingly annoyed by the interruptions, “In recent years Dr Kohl and his colleagues have continued to publish more and more controversial research papers around the subject of time travel and the even more radical theory of personal time decresence”

“Personal…sorry” Harry started before stopping at the look on Merlin’s face.

“Personal as in pertaining to an individual, and time decresence as in the reduction in years” Merlin explained.

“Holy shit” Harry says, the gravity of what Merlin was implying settling in his mind.

“Holy…wait what? I don’t get it” Eggsy says not following along with whatever train of Merlin’s thoughts Harry had just boarded.

“Personal time decresence or PTD, the ability to...”

“Reduce someone’s age, literally, make them younger?” Harry finished, dumbstruck. “Without travelling back in time?” Harry asks again but not waiting for a response, “But surely, its madness, there’s no way…”

“That’s what we thought” Merlin says seriously, “until we picked up on a police report filed late last night in East Berlin, by 69 year old Mrs Greta Muller claiming her son, one Wolfgang Muller, had turned up to her house for his weekly Sunday dinner, approximately 30 years younger than the last time she’d seen him one week prior. The report also cited Dr Franz Kohl as the implied person of interest”.

“Wolfgang Muller, why’s that name sound familiar? Ain’t he that bloke Roxy tried to snag on a honey-pot last year? Fit bloke in his late 30’s? Works for the U.N or sommat?” Eggsy asks, his brain turning over trying to remember one mission amongst hundreds.

“That’s him” Merlin says. “Only he’s not so much a fit bloke in his 30s anymore, but according to Mrs Muller, is once again her cherubic 8 year old son”

“Has this been confirmed Merlin? Do we have visual on the man, I mean child, any proof?” Harry asks, sitting forward in his seat.

“The police of course have dismissed the report from Mrs Muller as the ramblings of a confused old lady” Merlin says.

“So what makes you thinks this is legit Merls?” Eggsy asks, curious to what made Merlin give this story any credence whatsoever. “Isn’t it more likely it’s just this Wolf blokes’ bastard offspring, maybe sent in by a jilted ex-lover to try and get some money or something?”

“Initially I assumed the same but there’s just one thing that’s nagging at me. Remember when I sais Dr Kohl resurfaced in Costa Rica a few years after his first disappearance? Our background check on Greta Muller found that she was also a resident of Costa Rica at that time, from approximately 1976-1984, working as a missionary in San Jose.”

Both Harry and Eggsy gave each other a startled look at the coincidence.

Merlin continued on “We hacked in to the CCTV from the police station car park and spotted a young boy of around 8 years old waiting in Mrs Muller’s car. We ran facial recognition. The child either bears an uncanny resemblance to a young Wolfgang Muller or it’s actually Muller. I’ve got an agent on the ground in Berlin posing as a Police Officer comforting the family, he managed to retrieve a DNA sample from the child, and we should have the results very soon”.

“So we’re thinking Kohl and Greta Muller met in Costa Rica, did the old bang-a-wang and what? Wolfgang Muller is the product?” Eggsy asks, the pieces of Merlin’s thoughts slowly clicking together.

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking. If Kohl and Greta Muller had a child together, a child that now holds a senior position in the United Nations...” Merlin says trailing off.

“That’s not a connection Wolfgang Muller will want anyone else making, that his estranged father is a rogue physicist working with a group of unauthorised charlatans claiming to be able to travel through time” Harry says finishing Merlin’s thoughts. Merlin nodded in response.

“So what, maybe Muller went to visit dear old Dad to tell him to back off? And maybe in the desperate attempt to prove his worth to his son he used him as a guinea pig in one of his experiments? That’s harsh bruv, doing your own blood like that” Eggsy says, shaking his head in disgust.

“That’s where you two come in, we’ve got you on the next flight to Berlin, we need to know what’s happening in those labs. If this is real imagine what damage a technology like this could do in the wrong hands? World leaders taken back to their infancy? Wiped out altogether? It’d be global pandemonium” Merlin says, his voice steady despite the severity of his words.

“Not to mention the old birds wanting to shave a few years off” Eggsy offered.

“Indeed” Merlin replies indulgently, a bleep from the screen interrupting him.

“It’s a message from our German agent on the ground in Berlin”

The words _*DNA result positive for Wolfgang Muller*_ flashed up on the screen as Merlin opened the encrypted message.

“Holy shit” all three men say at once.

“Jet’s on the runway lads. Good luck Arthur, Galahad. Go save the world”.

*******

There was an eerie sense of calm on the Kingman jet as it left the private runway at Kingsman HQ, but even the luxurious decor and relaxing atmosphere did little to alleviate the growing tension between its two occupants.

On any normal day Eggsy might be overcome with a foreboding sense of doom at the potential carnage Dr Kohl’s device could unleash upon the world; he would be stressed at the thought that one wrong move from him or Harry in the next few hours could potentially change civilisation so dramatically it might never fully recover.

Fortunately, Eggsy had more important things to worry about, namely his dumb ass boyfriend who was steadfastly refusing to look at him or even engage in any conversation that didn’t require a simple yes, no or infuriated glance as a response.

So as the jet reached its cruising altitude and they had a solid 90 minutes of flight time ahead of them, Eggsy was determined to get Harry to talk. Even if he had to open one of the cabin doors and threaten to throw himself out, without a parachute.

Harry sat across from him in a plush armchair, sipping from a glass of Perrier and reading the mission briefing on his Kingsman issue tablet for what must be the 10th time since boarding. Eggsy could summarise it for him really quite succinctly “Find mad scientist, confiscate youth ray, chuck him in jail, come home”. It did not require this much of Harry’s attention.

“Harry” Eggsy says, determined to make Harry engage in an adult conversation about what had happened that morning; dispel the silly ideas that he just knew were brewing in Harry’s mind. Preposterous ideas that they were too mismatched, that their age gap was too insurmountable, he knew Harry all too well.

“Yes Eggsy” Harry replies without looking up from his tablet.

“Remember Mexico City?” Eggsy asks. Not so stupid as to address the elephant in the room head on.

“A particularly vicious drug lord and his human trafficking ring. We killed him and his entire cartel before freeing his hostages and still made it back in time for cocktail hour” Harry replies evenly.

Eggsy knew Harry would skirt around the subject, the infuriating idiot.

“Remember AFTER the gang warfare when you took me back to the hotel and fucked me so hard against the balcony that it gave way and we fell head first in to the pool below?” Eggsy says again, refusing to be put off.

Harry still didn’t look up but Eggsy did notice a slight twitch to his mouth, the bastard was trying not to smile “We were lucky we were only on the 2nd floor and I really should follow up on our insurance claim against the hotel, really, very shoddy workmanship” Harry says evenly, refusing to take the bait.

Eggsy smiled widely at the memory, he’d honestly never considered even the vaguest possibility that he’d ever orgasm while falling through mid air but he had and the added fear of impending death had somehow made it 10 times as intense. Being a Kingsman really was the dog’s bollocks.

The cabin returned to silence as Eggsy considered his next tactic.

“Harry, remember Saigon?” Eggsy says, thinking of another time in their frankly spectacular back catalogue of erotic nights together.

“Eggsy” Harry says, in a warning tone. Harry remembered Saigon, how could he forget? He suspected the hotel maid who’d walked in on them would have it imprinted on her memory for the rest of her life as well.

Undeterred at the sign of Harry’s growing impatience Eggsy persevered.

“Harry, do you remember June 24th 2018?” Eggsy asks again, this time gaining himself a confused look from Harry who couldn’t put together the date with any particularly exciting mission in their repertoire.

“Eggsy what are you talking about?” Harry says finally, exasperation getting the better of him.

“Do you remember basically every day since we got together? Because I do, I remember every single day since that night at The Mews when you let me kiss the pasta sauce from the corner of your mouth and you took me to bed. Every day since then that we’ve kissed, or made love, or fucked, or cuddled on the couch watching the back log of movies and TV you’ve missed out on saving the world all these years. I remember it all, because it’s been the best 4 years of my life and I love you so much” Eggsy paused to take a breath.

“I don’t give a fuck if the only way we have sex again is if you have to take a cocktail of little blue pills or even if we never have sex again, as long as I’m with you, I’m happy. Do you understand Harry? I fucking love you. I don’t give a shit about the date on your birth certificate” Eggsy finishes, looking Harry directly in the eyes, making sure he understood.

Eggsy’s speech had become so impassioned he was almost out of his seat, leaving a stunned and sheepish Harry staring in shock at Eggsy’s beautiful face, flushed red with intensity.

“Yes, I think you made your point quite clear darling” Harry says quietly, overcome with the surge of emotion that rushed through him. “And I err, apologise for what may have been an overreaction this morning, and I…I love you too, more than I can ever put adequately in to words” Harry continued, stuttering over the sentiment and feeling rather foolish. For a 55 year old man he certainly sometimes did not act his age.

“Good, settled then. We’ll say no more about it” Eggsy acquiesced, secretly thrilled inside at Harry’s response but not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend. He had to take his wins where he could get them.

They lapsed back in to comfortable silence until something caught Eggsy’s eye.

“Harry, is that a stiffy?” Eggsy crowed crudely, eyes fixed gleefully on the very obvious bulge now present in Harry’s trousers.

Harry flushed bright red “Oh well, yes, it appears it is” He says shyly, thinking that perhaps it was declarations of love that helped get him going these days.

“Fuckin’ aces” Eggsy says sliding off his chair and settling on his knees in front of Harry’s chair. “Let me take care of that for you babe, it is your birthday after all” He says with a wink, reaching for the button on Harry’s trousers.

Not foolish enough to turn down such an offer Harry relaxes back in to his chair, a large grin on his face and not a small sense of relief flooding through him.

***************************************

Just over an hour later, their moods now bordering on jovial, Harry and Eggsy exit the Jet at Berlin-Tegel Airport and climb straight in to the Kingsman issue taxi waiting for them on the runway which would take them to the location of Dr Kohl’s last known laboratory.

It was a tense 40 minute drive through Berlin which gave their previous conjugal high chance to wear off, allowing them to return to their necessary mission level of focus.

It was early afternoon in Berlin and the lunchtime traffic was dying down as the taxi pulled up in front of a row of rundown warehouses on the northern edge of the city.

“Why they always gotta work in shady, dirty fucking warehouses? I spend half my life in dirty fucking warehouses” Eggsy says mostly mumbling to himself, not expecting a reply.

They’d gone over the plan in the car; this was strictly reconnaissance to see if Dr Kohl had left anything useful or incriminating in his laboratory. They’d been able to read Mrs Muller’s full police statement on the plane which had confirmed what they had suspected; that her son had been to visit Dr Kohl to confront him about his outrageous and embarrassing research and to ask him to shut down his lab.

She then states that her son had told her an argument had ensued which ended up with Dr Kohl so incensed at yet another person doubting his work that he has grabbed a “large gun like thing that shoots painful rays of light” and pointed it at her son. They had scuffled and the device had been activated shooting her son directly in the chest. She had told the police that the next thing her son remembered was waking up several hours later confused as to why his clothes where suddenly outrageously large on his frame and everything looked so much bigger than it had before.

Harry and Eggsy entered the warehouse silently through an unassuming small wooden door which took them in directly in to a large cavernous space complete with the standard issue abandoned warehouse contents of a few broken up boxes and an old office chair. What was unusual about the space was the bright light coming from the back of the warehouse.

Harry and Eggsy made their way carefully and quietly towards the light, guns locked and loaded and ready to discharge at any unwelcome guests, or mad scientists. Their approach to the back of the warehouse revealed an opening through the left side wall which led through to another even larger warehouse space. While two warehouses linked together was not so much of a surprise what they found in the second one was.

“Merlin are you seeing this?” Harry asks at the same time as Eggsy says “Fuckin’ ‘ell” at the large glass cube like structure in the middle of the second warehouse which appeared to house a very sleek and state of the art laboratory.

“Well, it looks like Dr Kohl didn’t need those research grants after all, he’s obviously had a very interested investor or investors financing his work all this time” Merlin remarked wondering what villainous millionaire or even villainous Government had a vested interested in time travel research.

“Any sign of Kohl?” Merlin asks.

“Not yet” Harry replies quietly, as they approach the entrance to the lab cautiously.

“And look at that” Eggsy says suspiciously “doors wide open”

“Careful Arthur, Galahad, this reeks of a set up” Merlin says, his tone worried.

“Agreed” Harry says signalling for Eggsy to fall back, as his infuriatingly curious partner edged closer to the open door.

“Shhh!” Eggsy says suddenly then gestures for Harry to look through the door of the lab.

As the interior of the lab came in to view Harry startled at what Eggsy had seen, the very distinctive shape of Dr Kohl, seemingly fast asleep slumped over a work bench.

“If it is a trap, sleepin’ beauty ‘ere got tired of waiting” Eggsy says trying to stifle a giggle. “Honestly, it’s a sorry state of affairs when super-villains can’t even stay awake to see their own nefarious plans through to the end”.

Holding a finger to his lips Harry approached the old man cautiously, getting as close to him as he could before taking a deep breath in to his lungs.

“Harry why the fuck you smellin’ the old man?” Eggsy asks, mortified at his partner sniffing old man breath.

Standing back up Harry spoke at his normal level, no longer worried about waking the sleeping scientist “Propofol…a fatal dose by the looks of it, he isn’t asleep Eggsy, he’s dead.”

“Oh, who the fuck would do that?” Eggsy asks barely able to finish his question before a blur of movement at the back of the lab caught both of their attention.

“Eggsy DOWN!” Harry shouts as a man appears seemingly out of nowhere holding a very large metal gun like device, and points it directly at Eggsy.

Very shortly thereafter, there was a blinding flash of light followed by an excruciating scream, and then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry woke up to the incessant sound of a steady beeping noise. He tries opening his eyes only to shut them again immediately, startled by the bright fluorescent lights overhead. Instead he opts for a low strangled groan to alert anyone who might be nearby to his new found wakefulness.

Everything around him smells like bleach and disinfectant and the blanket atop him is scratchy and too warm. There was only one place he could be, and that was the medical wing back at Kingsman HQ.

He hears a low scuffling noise from his right side and feels the warmth of a familiar hand slip in to his own.

“Harry? Babe? Can you hear me? Look at me love, I’ve been so worried” The voice of Eggsy fills his ears like a warm nectar, sweet and luxurious but with an edge of panic.

“Eggsy, what happened?” Harry asks as the memory of the laboratory and their unexpected assailant started to slot in to place like a slow game of Tetris.

“That man, another Scientist, he was pointing the gun, did he, are you?” Harry continues, stumbling over his words; he doesn’t know which questions to ask first.

He opens his eyes finally and is overwhelmingly relieved to find Eggsy’s familiar _27 year old_ face, staring back at him. Thank god.

“I’m fine love, do you not remember? You threw a chair at him, knocked him right over you did; Wozniak was his name, from what we can gather he was working alongside Kohl, a silent partner of sorts. Guess he didn’t want to be publically shamed like Kohl was so he didn’t put his name on any of the published papers.” Eggsy explains before trailing off in to silence, clearly troubled by what else he had to say.

Taking a deep breath he starts again, “But then, but then” Eggsy stutters, a pained look crossing his beautiful features.

He took another shaky breath before continuing, “But then he turned on you, I’m so sorry Harry I tried to get to you but it was too late and he, he shot at you and I couldn’t stop him and I’m so sorry” Eggsy says, his eyes welling with tears that threatened to escape down his flushed pink cheeks.

Harry’s heart broke at the sight. “Eggsy, darling I’m fine, I feel, I feel surprisingly well actually, no aches or pains usually associated with a gunshot wound” Harry says looking down at his chest for any sign of tell-tale bandages and finding none. What he did see were two smooth, unblemished hands, not his usual rough work-worn hands littered with a map of old scars earned from years of hanging off the side of buildings and hand-to-hand combat.

“Wait when you said he shot at me? It, it wasn’t with an ordinary gun was it?” Harry asks, realisation dawning across his face.

Eggsy shook his head.

“Eggsy, get me a mirror. Now.” Harry says, a thrill of urgency rushing through his body.

As if he’d been expecting such a request Eggsy produced a hand held mirror from the side table and passes it sheepishly to Harry’s outstretched hand.

Looking in to the mirror Harry opens and closes his eyes several times just to make sure what he is seeing is real.

“Dear god. I’m, I’m” Harry starts before being interrupted by the brusque arrival of Merlin through the closed door of his private room.

“A perfectly healthy 25 year old man” Merlin finishes for him, before adding “Give or take a couple of years”.

Harry looks between Merlin and his own mirrored reflection so many times Merlin can’t help but laugh.

“Aye it took us some getting used to as well. I haven’t seen you look like this in a good long while old friend” Merlin says affectionately.

Harry nods in recognition, too dumbstruck to form words as he gazes at himself; it was like seeing a ghost from his past.

“Harry we’ve run some tests, pretty much every test and scan we could think of and then some, and every one of them has come back within normal parameters. From what we can tell, from a genetic and physiological point of view, you’re a healthy male in your mid 20’s.” Merlin states.

Eggsy breaths an audible sigh of relief; a faint “Thank fuck” resonates in the air.

“But his memories? Why are they still intact? Why didn’t the youth ray wipe them out as well?” Eggsy asks, curious as to why Harry still remembered everything despite having an estimated 30 years reversed off his life.

Merlin pauses at Eggsy’s use of the term ‘youth ray’ a nickname he’d come up with since returning from Berlin, an unconscious and rapidly rejuvenating Harry in tow. _“Because ‘personal time decresence apparatus’ is a mouthful innit?”_ He had stated firmly and really, Merlin couldn’t argue with that.

“That we can’t answer” Merlin admitted “Harry your brain itself appears consistent with the scans we had on file from when you first joined Kingsman as a recruit, no sign of the normal degradation we’d expect of someone in their 50’s. The hippocampus is healthy and fully functioning. As to why the youth ray, I mean the PTD apparatus, didn’t also reduce your memories we don’t know, and probably never will now” Merlin says with a pointed look at Eggsy who sits up straighter in his chair refusing to shy away from the accusatory glare.

Affronted Eggsy replies “Oi it’s not my fault Dr Crazy fell in the path of my gun is it, silly bastard should’ve stayed where I told him to”

“Eggsy you shot him right between the eyes!” Merlin say’s “Now we’ll never know if this thing can be reversed!”

“Listen yeah, I thought he’d just killed Harry, I’d do it again in a heartbeat” Eggsy says resolutely, blushing slightly at the love struck gaze he receives from Harry at his declaration. “And anyway, I brought you all their research didn’t I? Maybe that’ll tell us more” Eggsy offers as an olive branch before turning back to Harry.

Harry and his perfect, young, beautiful face, all smooth milky white skin and full pouty pink lips, his hair a riot of soft curls on top of his head. Older Harry also took his breath away of course but there was something about this new but still familiar face that left Eggsy awe struck.

It wasn’t just his new youthful appearance that drew Eggsy in, Eggsy had spent years learning and loving every inch of his older lovers face and body, every crease and line, every curve and sinew, every perfect imperfection, and he wouldn’t have changed anything for the world. Except he can see now, the lightness back in Harry’s eyes, a light that had been gradually dimming over time.

His face looked content, untroubled, for the first time in as long as Eggsy had known him, his body fluid and relaxed in the hospital bed, not a trace of his usual rigidity, no signs of any of the aches and pains that usually trouble him after a particularly tough mission.

Harry looked happy in a way he hasn’t seen him in years. Eggsy has underestimated, even ignored, the telltale signs of Harry’s growing fixation on the age gap between them. How he hated each passing birthday, even though Eggsy was aging as well. The way he’d tense up, ever so infinitesimally, when someone mistook him for Eggsy’s father in public. Eggsy noticed all of this because Eggsy noticed everything about Harry. He loved him more than absolutely anyone or anything, no matter what his age.

“Oh shit” Eggsy exclaims suddenly, “This isn’t going to be some Benjamin Button type shit is it? He’s not gonna keep getting younger and younger? We’ve only just got Dais out of nappies; I can’t be changing his too!” Eggsy says, a feeling of panic engulfing him.

Maybe he shouldn’t have shot that mad bastard after all.

Harry, finally managing to tear his gaze away from his own face for a few seconds, also looked alarmed at the prospect.

“No Eggsy, we don’t think so” Merlin says in reassurance, “We’ve been going over Kohl’s research and for all that his peers may have labelled him of unsound mind the research methodology itself appears rigid and well structured, not the ramblings of a psychotic mad man you’d expect” He continued passing a brown file filled with a report summarising Kohl and Wozniak’s research to Eggsy.

“From what we can gather so far, the personal, oh fuck it, the _youth ray_ does just what it says on the tin. It restores the subject back to a predetermined youthful state from which they simply begin to age again at the normal rate. We’ve seen some video evidence taken from the lab of Kohl and his team returning Cats and Dogs to their infancy” Merlin explained to a rapt Eggsy.

“Puppies!” Eggsy exclaimed horrified at the thought of innocent animals being subject to Kohl and Wozniak’s maniacal experiments.

“ALL of which are fine Eggsy and have simply begun to age again at their normal rate” Merlin says reassuringly “No apparent adverse effects”.

“Harry, you’re awfully quiet” Merlin says directing is attention back to his friend “I know this has been a lot to take in but if you could tear yourself away from the mirror I’d be happy to answer any questions you may have” He says barely fighting the smile at just how distracted Harry is by his own face.

When Harry doesn’t even acknowledge him he adds “For god’s sake man you hadn’t aged that badly in the last 30 years”

“Too right” Eggsy chips in, in support.

Harry finally looks up, glancing between his oldest friend and his young lover “I’m sorry, it’s just, it’s unbelievable. To be this young again, to feel so energetic, so virile, it’s incredible. Truly” He’d almost forgotten how powerful the feeling was.

“Ain’t never had a problem with being virile love” Eggsy adds again with a wink causing Harry to grin wildly, his white teeth dazzling in his smile.

As Harry and Eggsy continue to gaze at each other, tension and heat palpable in the air, Merlin makes to move towards the door.

“Oh for fucks sake, I’m leaving, Harry, Eggsy, call me if you have anything sensible to ask and for crying out loud, no shagging in the medical bay!” And with that he closes the door behind him, leaving Eggsy and Harry alone.

*******************************

Eggsy did have a few questions, but not for Merlin.

“Wait…if I’m 27 and now you’re like, 25…” Eggsy says suddenly.

“Yes Eggsy?” Harry replies, curious as to his lover’s train of thought.

“Does that mean I can’t call you Daddy anymore?” Eggsy asks innocently.

Harry blushes bright red at the question and the memories it evokes, suddenly picturing some of his and Eggsy’s more risqué nights together, he feels an uncomfortable and sudden tightness in his pants.

Unable to come up with a response that didn’t wholly reveal Harry’s sudden state of arousal they lapse back in to silence as Harry wills his erection away. There were some parts of being 25 again that were going to take some getting used to.

A while later, just as Harry was nodding off to sleep, another exclamation burst from Eggsy like a popped balloon; loud in the silence of the room.

“Oh shit! I’m the older man now” Eggsy says with alarm, genuinely appalled at the prospect of giving up his long held and coveted toy boy status.

“I mean, I’m basically _your_ sugar daddy now” He continued, smirking at whatever thought had just popped in to his head.

“Eggsy you’re physically 2 years older than me, _at most_ ” Harry stressed. “That’s hardly enough of an age gap to grant you sugar daddy status” Harry rolls his eyes at the preposterous idea.

“Oi, watch how you talking to me bruv, you gotta respect your elders” Eggsy says, no small amount of glee in his words.

Oh Harry was never going to hear the end of this.

**********************************

Bringing Harry home was both familiar and surreal. Discharged from the medical centre with a full bill of health and many confused and, frankly, down-right shaken looks from his colleagues at HQ, Harry was free to return home and recuperate under Eggsy’s watchful eye.

In their bedroom Eggsy sat on the bed, watching Harry as he stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring his new full, naked, length for the first time; or at least the first time in 30 or so years.

Fresh out of a hot bath his milky smooth skin was tinged with a blush of pink, a few rogue droplets of water he didn’t catch with the towel scattered temptingly across his shoulders, some running slowly down the taught muscles of his back. Just two days ago Eggsy wouldn’t have hesitated in standing up close behind him and licking them off; but things were different now.

Despite his sense of unease at this new Harry that stood in front of him Eggsy couldn’t help but admire his boyfriend’s new form. The familiar scars Eggsy had lovingly traced with his finger tips, accrued from years of dangerous missions and unspeakable violence, had now disappeared leaving behind long stretches of perfectly unblemished skin.

Harry was, in a word, fit. Still the long lean lines he was used to but with a more defined layer of hard packed muscle covering them including a full on six-pack, nicely toned pecs with a glorious smattering of dark chair (though decidedly less than he used to have) and an arse you could bounce a quarter off, as his compatriots at the Statesmen would say.

Still a lanky fucker though, Eggsy mused silently trying not stare too obviously. And god he was just so cute! His face had a boyishness that would take some getting used to. Eggsy never thought he’d ever use this word to describe Harry but Harry was, undeniably, pretty.

Catching his blatant ogling, Harry cast him a wink in the reflection of the mirror, making Eggsy blush and look away quickly.

“Stare all you like darling” Harry says cheekily. “It’s yours”.

Eggsy blushes again. He’d seen Harry naked thousands of times but this felt different, in some weird way, this felt like cheating. Eggsy needed some time to collect his thoughts.

“I’m err, gonna go take a shower” Eggsy says making his way to the en-suite. This time Eggsy locks the door.

After an extra long shower and an even longer time dawdling through his nightly routine, finally Eggsy ran out of things to do in the bathroom and made his way quietly back in to the bedroom, a small part of him hoping that Harry had tired of waiting and gone to sleep.

Unfortunately luck was not on his side and he opened the door to find a now pyjama clad Harry sitting rigidly on the edge on the bed directly facing him, like he’d been staring at the bathroom door; Eggsy felt terrible at the worried look that graced his young boyfriends face.

“Darling are you ok?” Harry asks softly, like speaking to loudly might scare Eggsy away.

Eggsy braced himself; he needed to tell the truth, it was only fair to Harry.

“I just, it’s just so weird Harry. I think I kind of, miss you? Like miss the older you? It’s just gonna take some getting used to, you know? Like you’re Harry, but you’re not. You’re not _my_ Harry. But then you still are, inside. Uh it’s hard to explain!” Eggsy says feeling frustrated and nonsensical.

Harry looked deflated and it broke Eggsy’s heart.

“Of course darling, I understand. My apologies, I didn’t think, it never occurred to me that you might not...” Harry trailed off. “That you might not find me attractive like this” He finished, looking even more forlorn than when he had started.

“Wow, wait Harry no! Fuck no. You think I’m being weird because I don’t fancy you? Jesus, look at you, you’re absolutely gorgeous” Eggsy says quickly, enunciating each of the last three words for emphasis, to make sure Harry understood.

“It’s just, it feels like I’m cheating on, like old you, with new you. Do you get me?” Eggsy asks, imploring Harry to understand him.

On a roll Eggsy continues “And I mean you’re dead fit now innit, not that you weren’t before mind, but like now you could have anyone you wanted not just some chav like me. What if you decide you’ve got better options elsewhere?” Eggsy adds not even fully realising what he’d said or that that was part of what was really troubling him deep down.

He’d always thought Harry was too good for him, always waited for the other shoe to drop. Now Harry had the world at his feet again, had a whole new life to live and somewhere deep inside, Eggsy was terrified he would want to live that life without him.

“Oh Eggsy” Harry says, holding his hands out for Eggsy to come to him. Eggsy did so, crossing the room and dropping down at Harry’s feet and resting his head in his lap like he sometimes did when he needed comfort after a particularly harrowing day at work.

“Darling nothing has changed for me. I love you just as much as I always have, please don’t ever worry about me wanting anyone else; it’s simply not possible.” Harry says gently stroking Eggsy’s hair.

“Really?” Eggsy asks, looking up at Harry, his face every bit that of the vulnerable boy Harry had met 5 years ago; a brash street kid, tough on the outside with a marshmallow middle.

“Really” Harry says firmly. “If anything I feel like a finally deserve you now” Harry admitted quietly, causing a grumble of protest from Eggsy’s head in his lap. “I know this is going to take some adjustment but I hope in time, you can learn to accept it” He pulls Eggsy up on to the bed next to him, grasping his lovers face in his hands.

Eggsy closes his eyes, listening to the familiar comforting voice and letting it soothe him. He smiles at the familiarity.

“There’s so much to be positive about, think of all the extra time we’ve been granted Eggsy! All the extra years we’ll have together. For all Dr Kohl was a psychotic megalomaniac he’s given us such a unique gift”. Harry says, slightly awed.

“I will, promise, it’s just gonna take a bit of time before I stop expecting to see you, like older you, when I enter the room.” Eggsy says and Harry nods in understanding; he knew it would take himself a while to stop being so shocked every time he walked passed a mirror.

Eggsy snuggles closer in to Harry’s side. Younger Harry felt as warm and comforting as older Harry, if a bit more angular.

“Like, maybe we could switch the lights off and you could say something grumpy about my youthful insolence and then I’ll feel more like it’s you?” Eggsy asks and Harry can’t quite tell if he’s teasing him.

“You want me to be mean to you in the dark?” Harry asks, slightly incredulous.

Eggsy laughs and Harry knows he’s been had. The little shit.

***************************************

A week later, and half way through their Kingsman mandated two week convalescence, things had mostly returned to normal; with Eggsy and Harry falling back in to their familiar home routine with surprising ease.

They shared the morning newspaper over breakfast, filled their afternoons with long walks in the local park or sat entangled together on the couch reading, well Harry reading and Eggsy scrolling through Instagram or tik-tok, and spent their evenings making dinner and chatting about anything and everything or simply sitting quietly in front of the television.

It was an easy kind of bliss that they both usually relished in the precious days or sometimes mere hours they had together between missions; but after a whole week they were both quietly beginning to go stir crazy.

Merlin absolutely would not let them back to work and had even gone as far as remotely deactivating their glasses so they couldn’t even check in to see what was happening. Eggsy wouldn’t be surprised if Merlin had posted security outside their house to ensure they didn’t wander further than the local park and shops.

They still retired to the same bed every night as they always had and more often than not woke up cuddled together, duvet cast aside in the night now by two overheated bodies. Harry was over-joyed with his new metabolism; he’d forgotten just how hungry he was at 25, between himself and Eggsy they’d had to dramatically increase their food shop to keep up with their voracious appetites.

However, one thing hadn’t gone back to normal. They still hadn’t had sex, and frankly, if that didn’t change soon, Harry thought he might actually explode. In his 50s sex once a day was more than enough to exhaust and satisfy him but now he was back in his 20s again he felt insatiable, his cock was almost like an independent being over which he had very little control, getting hard at the slightest errant thought and once even after feeling a pleasant breeze.

He had no idea how Eggsy was handling their stalled physical relationship but he had noted that he wasn’t the only one taking extra long showers; twice sometimes thrice a day. They’d honestly never been as clean.

At the end of their seventh day at home Harry went about his usual nightly routine and then sat patiently waiting for Eggsy to finish his own. He was going to take the bull by the horn, so to speak.

He heard the shower switch off; slightly cheered by the fact it was significantly shorter than usual. He hoped secretly that Eggsy’s own thinking had fallen in to line with his own and not that Eggsy’s stamina had just dramatically decreased after a week of taking himself in his own hands.

He felt a flush of nerves pass over him in anticipation. It was silly really; they’d had sex hundreds of times but never with this new body. He wondered if it would feel different, not just for Eggsy but for himself as well.

“Ok babe?” Eggsy asks entering the room, a towel tied loosely around his waist. Harry was usually tucked up in bed by the time he got out of the shower.

“Yes I’m, yes,” Harry replies.

“Okaaay” Eggsy says casting him a suspicious glance as he goes to open the top drawer of the dresser and pull out a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in.

“Don’t!” Harry says suddenly and Eggsy backs away from the dresser quickly, hands in the air like he’s just been told a bomb has been activated. His reaction was an unfortunate by product from his professional life.

“Fucking hell Harry what’s wrong?” Eggsy asks a now slack jawed Harry who is looking studiously at the towel that is now on the floor at Eggsy’s feet and not at the now gloriously naked Eggsy still damp from the shower.

“Nothing, I just.” Harry says pausing before finally looking his lover square in the face and standing up. “Eggsy we need to have sex immediately” He says forcefully, no longer able to contain himself.

Eggsy’s eyes dilated “Oh fuck yes” He says, practically launching himself at a waiting Harry, reaching him with such velocity they both fell back on to the bed with a shared “Ooof”.

“Fuck baby I thought you’d never ask” Eggsy utters between the kisses he is placing frantically all over Harry’s face and neck.

“Me?” Harry says slightly offended at the idea that he was the one keeping them apart. “You’re the one who thought you were cheating on me, I’ve been waiting for you”

“Oh Christ who cares” Eggsy says, they could argue about it later. Much later.

Overjoyed by the turn of events Harry kisses Eggsy back with equal fervour, placing alternate delicate and light or heavy tongue laden kisses over every patch of skin his lips could find.

Spinning them on the bed so he was atop Eggsy, Harry runs his hands up and down and over every part of Eggsy he can reach, revelling in the feel of the warm smooth taught muscle he’d missed so much. It felt like electricity was firing through all his nerve endings.

Desperate and overwhelmed Harry spat in his hand crudely before grasping Eggsy’s rock hard cock between them, giving him long firm strokes as he finds himself grinding against his lovers thigh.

“Oh fuck, Harry, please” Eggsy mumbles, unable to string together a coherent sentence as they rut against each other.

“Eggsy, you’re magnificent” Harry whispers, continuing to place reverent kisses against Eggsy’s face, neck and chest.

“Harry fuck, fuck me” Eggsy manages, opening his legs as invitation causing an undignified whine to leave Harry’s mouth as his hips fall between Eggsy’s thick thighs, his crotch lining up tantalisingly with Eggsy’s own; their hard cocks suddenly pressed together, separated only by the thin material of Harry’s pyjamas.

Harry shudders at the words, willing himself not to make a fool of himself and cum in his pyjamas like a teenager. He is 55 years old for fucks sake…or 25 now he supposed…oh god he didn’t care. All he cared about was being inside Eggsy.

Reluctantly Harry removes his hands from Eggsy’s lithe and willing body and with very little grace or aplomb sets about divesting himself of his own clothes. Not willing to leave Eggsy wanting a second longer than necessary, Harry reached out blindly for their bedside drawer, one arm still in his t-shirt as he tried to release it over his head, to grab the bottle of lube.

Finally free Harry pulled the cap off the lube with his teeth, eliciting a groan from Eggsy, before squirting it almost comically all over his own cock. If Eggsy had the wherewithal to notice he would have laughed at Harry behaving like an enthusiastic virgin and not the extremely experienced man of the world that he was, despite outwardly appearances to the contrary.

“Oh fuck” Eggsy exclaims as he feels Harry’s probing fingers against his hole. Ever the optimist Eggsy had spent a few minutes gently opening himself up in the shower in the hopes that this exact scenario would play out.

Harry couldn’t help but notice Eggsy’s ground work as he gently inserted two fingers spreading some lube to help loosen him up further.

“Oh, expecting me where you? Dirty filthy boy” Harry says, causing Eggsy to let out an obscene moan at the words.

Unable to wait any longer and knowing his lover is ready, Harry places the head of his cock against Eggsy’s snug opening and pushes forward, groaning at the exquisite squeeze as he breaches Eggsy before finally surging forward until he’s buried to the hilt.

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy exclaims at the feeling of the full length of Harry’s cock seated deeply inside him.

“Christ that hasn’t changed Baby, your cock is still…uh fuck…amazing” He manages to say as Harry begins to thrust gently in and out. In response Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s lower back, effectively trapping his lover between his sturdy thighs.

“Good to…uh…know” Harry replies, increasing the pace slightly much to Eggsy’s delight, eliciting further moans and sighs from his lovers mouth.

Settling in to a steady stride Harry holds himself above Eggsy, placing kisses frenetically across his face before burying his lips in to Eggsy’s neck as he loses himself to the rhythm and feelings coursing through him.

With each thrust, Harry’s cock grazes over Eggsy’s prostate resulting in a deep and intense sensation which makes Eggsy mewl and undulate underneath his lover as he chases the feeling. Sensing Eggsy’s desperation, Harry picks up the pace, angling his hips to maximise each stroke over that spot deep inside Eggsy that is causing his lover to lose himself so beautifully; nonsensical words falling from his lovers lips.

“Harry, baby, yes, there, more, please” Eggsy pleads before finally, when Eggsy thinks he can’t take it any longer the wave finally crests and his orgasm surges through him, his cock spurting hot cum on to his taut stomach, settling in to the tight space between them.

Feeling Eggsy clamp even tighter around his cock Harry becomes frenzied in the chase of his own climax, increasing to a punishing pace before finally spilling himself deep inside Eggsy, stream after stream of cum filling his lover as he shudders and struggles to hold himself aloft.

“Jesus Christ Harry” Eggsy says at the sensation of his lover releasing inside him, pulse after pulse until finally he was spent. “THAT’S new” Eggsy says referring to the sheer volume of cum that Harry had produced.

Harry, in response, flops heavily in to Eggsy’s arms, languid and boneless and quite unable to form words, feeling Eggsy’s own not insubstantial release growing sticky between them.

“Mmmm” Harry manages finally before rolling himself to the side slightly to take his weight off Eggsy but still staying close, their limbs twisted and tangled together.

“How was that, darling?” Harry asks, feeling more alert as his high slowly dissipates and he’s suddenly overcome with post-performance anxiety. His eyes wide and innocent on his youthful face as he looks anxiously at Eggsy.

Eggsy, used to a smug and self assured post-coital Harry, smiles at him gently “It was fucking incredible” He replies, hoping his words express the same level of emotion and sincerity that he felt.

He feels Harry relax against him, see’s a slight hint of vindication on his face, a sign of the old cocksure Harry returning as the nerves and uncertainty fade away at the blissful look on Eggsy’s face.

“Excellent” Harry says confidently, “Give me 5 minutes and I’ll have you again”

Eggsy laughs loudly; yes that was his Harry alright.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys second 55th Birthday...

***30 years later***

When Harry woke up on this second 55th Birthday, he was as content and happy as he had been for the previous 29.

What an extraordinary second chance at life he’d been given and he hadn’t wasted a moment of it. While he had enjoyed his life the first time around he’d spent the majority of it alone, taking mission after mission to avoid coming home to an empty house. Merlin was always at the end of his glasses of course but that wasn’t the same as having a partner to share his life with.

He thought he’d been content with his solitary existence until he’d met Eggsy and everything he ever thought he knew or wanted had been blown to pieces by this cocky young street thug who, as loudly as assuredly, had fixed him back together again, somehow making him whole.

Unwilling to make the same mistakes again, with Eggsy by his side and the rest of their lives ahead of them, Harry had decided to do things differently.

While Harry had been rejuvenated physically, the youth ray hadn’t been able to take away the mental and emotional strain caused by years of working as a top level field agent; and so, after another 5 years in the seat of Arthur with Eggsy by his side, running missions, preventing global catastrophes and getting in to their usual scrapes and skirmishes, Harry and Eggsy both decided to take early retirement at the tender ages of 30 and 32, respectively.

By then Eggsy had 10 years under his belt as a Kingsman and he’d seen enough to know not to chance his luck running out, and Harry, frankly, was just done. He’d been in the spy game for over 35 years and it was time to put that life behind him and focus on building a new life with Eggsy while they were both young enough to enjoy it.

Eager to experience life from a different, purer, perspective, they spent several years travelling around the world; visiting places they’d been to countless times but never been able to enjoy, as well as the many other cities and countries they’d never had chance to see. They never fully severed their ties with Kingsman of course. There was still Merlin and Roxy and other friends to check in with and they’d be lying if they said they hadn’t been tempted back in to the fold once or twice over the years for a mission, that Merlin absolutely insisted, couldn’t be entrusted to anyone else. But finally, Merlin retired too, and their pull to that side of life grew less and less.

They eventually tired of a life of travel, and returned to The Mews house in London full time. They married at the local registry office with just Merlin, Roxy and Eggsy’s mother and sister in attendance and settled in to a life of domestic bliss that Harry would have scoffed at in his previous life.

Shortly after Harry turned 37 they welcomed their first child via a surrogate. A baby girl they named Lily, Eggsy thought it was his destiny to be surrounded by beautiful flowers and Lily’s Aunt Daisy doted on her. She was beautiful and perfect and while they never found out which of their genetic donations was responsible for her creation (because it simply didn’t matter), there was no mistaking her beautiful green eyes and blonde hair which wrapped around her like a halo. She was all Eggsy.

The same rule applied 3 years later when they welcomed their second and final child, Daniel, but those fluffy chocolate curls, light brown eyes and long gangly frame couldn’t have been from anyone but Harry.

Just as he had been 30 years ago, Harry was taken out of his daydream by the pleasant and familiar sensation of Eggsy cuddling up close to him from behind. Only this time when his lover reached over for his routine morning grope he found Harry definitely not lacking.

“Oh hello” Eggsy says in a teasing, sleepy tone, taking hold of Harry’s cock, which was thick and heavy, in his hand.

“Mmm good morning to you too” Harry says wiggling himself back against Eggsy’s still firm and muscled body, the years had been as kind to Eggsy as they had to Harry.

No longer slave to a life of rules and rigidity Harry had let his hair grow just that bit longer, the perfect length of unruly brown and silver streaked curls for Eggsy to run his fingers through; his face was less weathered, the deep frown lines and the furrowed brow replaced with delicate crow’s feet around the eyes and light laughter lines around his mouth, the outward expression of a more relaxed soul.

As for Eggsy, as far as Harry was concerned Eggsy had aged like the finest wine in his collection. Dark blonde hair now flecked with streaks of silvery grey, laughter lines that didn’t quite fade all the way, a permanent reminder of their life of happiness and fun. He’d been religious about his daily workouts just as Harry had been which meant they were both still in peak condition, if only to make sure they could keep up with each other rather than anyone else.

Eggsy snuggled in closer to his husband, letting the last vestiges of sleep wear off as he stroked him slowly and teasingly through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms. Harry sighed, enjoying the long languid strokes his husband was lavishing on his cock.

“Hmmm this seems somewhat familiar” Eggsy whispered in his ear “You’re not gonna storm off to the bathroom this time and lock me out are you?” He teased referring back to the first time Harry had turned 55.

“Hmmpff” Harry replies, a noise somewhere between a protestation and a groan. “I’ll have you know I was experiencing extreme stress last time. My boyfriend was a very cocky and demanding young thing who wouldn’t keep his hands off me. I was clearly exhausted” Harry argued back good naturedly.

“Oh is that right?” Eggsy asks laughing. “Funny, I don’t remember you complaining all that much at my _young_ and _demanding_ hands”

Harry could only groan in reply.

“Now if you don’t mind, I think 30 years ago I promised you a blow job and I am well overdue” Eggsy says releasing Harry from his punishing grip and suddenly disappearing under the covers.

Harry had nothing to say after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much I'm hoping to post a few out-takes from at various time points in the lives of this Harry and Eggsy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my story!

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray in to Kingsman Fanfic.
> 
> The Science! is sound, trust me ;-)


End file.
